Honor? Probably for the Avatars
by ToonTail
Summary: Info. inside!
1. Intro

**Intro**

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days,_

_A time of peace._

_When the Four Avatars kept balance between the _

_Water Tribes_

_Earth Kingdom_

_Fire Nation_

_And Air Nomads._

_That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the Four Avatars, Masters of their own Element; _

_Only they could to stop the ruthless Fire benders,_

_But when the world needed them the most, _

_They vanished._

_100 years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war._

_Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe, journeyed to Earth Kingdom_

_To help fight against the Fire Nation._

_Leaving me and brother to look after our tribe._

_Some people believe that the Four Avatars_

_Were never reborn._

_And that the cycle was broken;_

_But I haven't lost hope._

_I still believe that somehow the Avatars,_

_Will return._

_To save the world._

_

* * *

_**That's the major plot of the fic. So, stay tuned in for the next chapter of the fic.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**The Book of Water**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Boy in the iceberg**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**It was another cold, freezing day in the South Pole. Nothing unusual about that. The South Pole seems peaceful, so far. No Fire Benders, around but there is a small boat, not to far. And two people are on the boat. Probably fishing. Let's take a closer look. A boy, with a spear and a girl; yeah, they are fishing.

''It's not getting away from me this time,'' said the boy. Looking soundly at the water, for any sight of a fish, to stab it with his spear.

''Watch and learn, Katara,'' he referred to the girl, next to him. ''This is how you catch a fish.''

Katara, the girl next to the boy, rolled her eyes and ignored the boy's praise talk. Katara soon, noticed a fish near her and she removed her glove; and tried to bend the water to catcher the fish. And it work. But the boy didn't notice that.

''Sokka look,'' Katara tried to make the boy, known as Sokka to look at the fish she had caught. However, Sokka had his eyes on another fish near his side of the boat and paid no attention, to Katara.

''Sheesh, Katara. You're going to scare it away,'' Sokka whispered. ''Mm… I can already smell it cooking.''

''But Sokka, I caught one,'' Katara stated, while bending the water with the fish inside. Katara bended the water towards Sokka to see, but just was the fish caught in water was just above Sokka; Sokka raised his weapon, ready to attack the fish he had his eyes on and he hit the Water Bended fish. The fish jumped back into the ocean while the water is was in fell upon Sokka and made him, soaking wet.

''Why is it, that everytime you play with magic water, I get soaked?'' Sokka asked Katara.

''It's not magic, its water bending and it's-''

''Yeah, yeah. An ancient art, unique to your culture…blah blah blah,'' Sokka interrupted. ''Look, I'm just saying that if I had your powers. I would keep my weirdness to myself.''

''You're calling my weird?'' Katara folded her arms. ''I'm not the one who makes muscles of myself everytime; I see my reflection in the water.'' Sokka really didn't take that lightly. Suddenly, they were upon some rapids and Sokka did his best to steer the boat to safe while Katara told him to steer left, but his efforts was futile. The boat was crashed by two large icebergs, and Katara and Sokka landed on top of one of the many icebergs that surrounded them.

''You call that left?'' Katara asked.

''You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended, us out of the ice.''

''So, it's my fault?''

''I knew I should have left you home,'' Sokka remarked. ''Leave it to a girl, to screw things up.'' Oh no, Sokka shouldn't have said that because Katara has a _slightly_ temper.

''You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…''Katara shouted but little did she know that her rage was also making the water move at a fast pace. ''I'm embarrassed to be related to you!'' Soon her rage cracked a huge iceberg behind her. Sokka noticed but Katara continued, ''ever since mum died, I'm being doing all the work around camp while you have been off playing solider.''

''Uh…Katara,'' Sokka tried to inform Katara about the iceberg but she just continued,

''I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks; let me tell you… NOT PLEASANT!''

''Katara, settle down!''

''NO! That's it! I'm done helping you. From now on, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!'' Now, that did it. With her final sentence said the large iceberg and pushed the iceberg they were on far away from any land, I mean any iceland where they could be rescued.

''Okay, you have gone from weird to freakish, Katara,'' Sokka stated.

''You mean, I did that?'' Katara looked shocked.

''Yup. Congratulations.'' Then, a blue light, which bubbled the water beneath them, appeared. It grew bigger, as it ascended. Suddenly, a huge blue shining iceberg popped out from the water. At the center of the floating blue iceberg, there seemed to be some person inside the iceberg; probably trapped? Then, the person had an arrow on their head and both of their hands and it shined white, so did their eyes; Katara noticed it.

''He's alive,'' Katara inquired, she grabbed one of Sokka's weapons. ''We have to help.''

''Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!'' Katara never stopped, she jumped her way to the iceberg and with Sokka's weapon she started hitting the iceberg. And finally, it cracked into half and the iceberg opened. Soon, the energy that was trapped inside the iceberg sent out a huge blue beam into the air. Little did anyone know that it was just the beginning, of a whole new adventure for both Katara and Sokka.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**The Book of Water**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Boy in the iceberg**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**The blue beam didn't go unnoticed to one sailing _traveler_ close by. Board his Fire Nation ship; he sighted the blue beam right infront of his eyes. But something was different about this young man; his eyes showed some eager and density in them but weren't so clear about themselves. The young man looked at the blue beam, with a frown. His eyes had a tale to tell especially his right eye that had a red burnt scar.

''Finally,'' the young man whispered to himself. He turned around to face an older man that set down on the floor and seemed to be playing some type of board game, while taking some tea. ''Uncle, do you realize what this means?'' the young man asked, referring to the blue beam, that was infront of them.

''I won't get to finish my game,'' his uncle guessed.

The young man ignored his uncle's answer and explained, ''it means that my search, it about to come to an end.'' He continued, ''that light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be one of them.''

''Oh, it's just the terrestrial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing,'' his uncle reassured. ''Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine Tea?''

''I don't want any calming tea! I need to catcher the Four Avatars! Headsmen, head a course for the light,'' Zuko ordered.

''So, do you guys live around here?'' asked the bald arrowed-headed boy.

''Don't answer that,'' Sokka said, pointing his spear towards the young boy. ''Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.''

''Oh yeah,'' Katara played along. ''I'm sure he's a spy from the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.'' The boy just made a face of an innocent boy, to prove Katara's point. ''The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name.''

''I'm aa.a.a.a.a.a..a.a.a.!'' the boy flew up into the air and came back to the ground and continued, ''I'm Aang.''

''You just sneezed,'' Sokka noted. ''And flew 10 feet in the air.''

''Really? It felt higher than that,'' Aang said.

''You're an Airbender,'' Katara noticed.

''Sure am,'' Aang nodded.

''Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbenders. I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home, where stuff makes sense,'' Sokka said, and soon realized that he was stuck in the middle of the ocean, in an iceberg.

''Well, if you guys are stuck. Appa and I can give you a lift,'' Aang offered.

''We'll love a ride, thanks,'' Katara thanked.

''Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster,'' Sokka declared.

''Are you hoping another kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death,'' Katara asked. Now, that was enough for Sokka to let go of his pride and get on Appa, with Katara sitting next to him. Aang soon told Appa to fly but instead he just landed on the water and was sailing towards the camp. This just proved Sokka's point about Aang and Appa.

''Wow. That was truly amazing,'' Sokka said, sarcastically.

''Appa's just tired. A little rest and he will be soaring in the sky. You'll see,'' Aang assured.

''I'm going to bed, now,'' Uncle Iroh yawned. ''Yup, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the Avatars are alive. You wouldn't find them. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed.''

The _Prince_ still didn't look at his uncle, behind him. He just kept looking at the direction that he had seen the light. Finally, he thought of what his uncle had just said and replied, ''because their honor, didn't hinge in the Avatars' catcher. Mine does. These cowards hundred years in hiding are over.'' Iroh had nothing left to say to his nephew and left him, in his thoughts.

''Hey,'' Katara said.

''Hey,'' Aang smiled. ''Whatcha ya thinking about?''

''I guess, I was just wondering. You being an Airbender and all. If you had any idea what happen to the Air Avatar?'' Katara asked.

''No, I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people how knew him. But I didn't. Sorry,'' Aang answered.

''Okay, just curious. Goodnight.''

''Sleep tight.'' Aang then made a worried look, on his face.

''Again,'' Iroh said. And Zuko shot some fire blasts to two soldiers he was training with. Iroh was still not pleased on how Zuko was doing it. ''No! Power in Fire bending comes from the breathe, not the muscles. The breathe becomes energy, in the body. The energy extends pass your limbs and becomes fire. Get it right this time.''

''Enough,'' Zuko said. ''I have been drilling the sequence all day. Teach me, the next set. I'm more than ready.''

''No, you are impatient. You are yet to master your basics. Drill it again!'' Iroh commanded. Zuko became out raged and threw a fire kick to one of the soldiers, and they flew down.

''I found out, the light came from probably the Water Avatar. And he must be over hundred years old by now, probably even the rest of the Avatars. He and the rest have had a century to fully exceed Mastering their Elements. I'll need more than basic Fire Bending to defeat them all. You will teach me the advance set!'' Zuko demanded.

''Very well, but first…''Iroh grabbed a plate. ''…I must finish my roast duck.''

''This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nations first attacks,'' Katara explained to Aang, as they looked around the empty Fire Nation ship.

''Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I haven't seen any war,'' Aang stated.

''Aang, how long were you on that iceberg?'' Katara asked.

''I don't know. A few days, maybe?''

''I think it was more like, a hundred years.''

''What! That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred twelfth old man, to you?''

''Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about because somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation.''

''A hundred years…''Aang said, shocked. ''I can't believe it.''

''I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow, there's a bright side to all of this.''

''I did get to meet you,'' Aang smiled and Katara smiled back.

''Come on, let's get out of here.'' But Aang wasn't done looking around the ship. ''Aang, let's head back. This place is creepy.'' Aang then, accidentally stepped on a string that triggers a trap and the door was immediately closed; making it seem that they were trapped.

''What's that you said about booby traps?'' Aang asked. Then, a torch signal shot out from the ship into the sky. Aang then found a hole on the ceiling and held Katara and they both got safely out of the ship but someone had seen them because of the torch signal. He eyed them through his telescope.

''The Water Avatar. Quite agile for his old age,'' Zuko noted.

''Wake, my Uncle,'' he commanded a solider. ''Tell him, I found the Water Avatar. As well, as his hiding place.'' Zuko eyed the village close by. Everything was going occuring to Zuko's plan.

* * *

**End of Chapter one. The next chapter coming may be different. **


	4. Long Time Friend

**The Book of Water**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Long Time Friend**

**

* * *

**

Not too far, from the village was a Fire Nation ship following the dear Prince Zuko's ship. Unfortunately, the Prince had no idea of the close ship, following them. But then, someone spotted them. Uncle Iroh. Noticing one of their own ships, made him very suspicious and concerned about his nephew. So he decided to inform his nephew, who was on the deck of this suspicion that they may be after the Avatars, as well.

''WHAT!'' the flamed Prince shouted. He grabbed his telescope to examine what his uncle had told him. ''How did the ship follow us, without us noticing?'' he asked a rhetorical question.

''Prince Zuko. It may be wise to stop and see who they are. And we could even invite them for a cup of Jasmine Tea,'' Iroh suggested.

''Stop the ship and prepare a plank for our visitors, to board,'' Zuko commanded and just as he command the ship stopped. The other Navy ship soon, approached view to all on Zuko's ship. The ship stopped and the plank was placed in between the ships. Some Fire Nation soldiers walked out of their ship and stood themselves for the passage of someone from their ship. A girl, wearing red baggy pants, with black long boots, which also had a red thin strip on the back of the boots. She also wore a short black top, which left her stomach bare; showing her perfectly shaped-curves on her body. There was a ruby necklace around her neck, which Zuko first noticed. Something that she didn't reveal on her body was her arms and hands; they were completely covered by her long fingerless silver-like shirt, which she wore beneath her top. She boarded Zuko's ship as she passed the soldiers, which made a passage for her. The girl looking about fifteen, with long light brown hair brought up and tied with a Fire symbol band; walked towards Zuko and Iroh. She had silver eyes, which made her unique. She eyed Zuko as she approached them and soon turned her attention to Iroh.

''Hello, General Iroh,'' she greeted him, as she bowed.

''Oh, Lyra. I am no long a General and you know you can always call me Uncle. But what brings you here, to the South Pole?'' Iroh asked.

''I'm actually here to help you,'' she looked at Zuko and Zuko looked away, showing that he didn't need her help. She smirked. ''Oh so, it seems that the great Zu-Zu doesn't need help in capturing the Avatars. Especially from his childhood-'' But Zuko didn't allow her to finish.

''Fine.'' He walked inside his ship, leaving Iroh and Lyra on the deck.

''You must excuse, Zuko. He isn't been himself, lately,'' Iroh explained. ''I'm sure he will come down, eventually.''

''I'm sure he will.'' She looked at the direction that Zuko left through and looked back at Iroh. ''Has he been like this, ever since his banishment?''

''Yes, most of the time. But he is simply eager to capture the Four Avatars. The journey that he will face alone will definitely not be an easy one, and the choices he makes. But I know that my nephew will pull through, in the end.''

Lyra continued looking at Iroh and she eventually smiled, ''I have really missed you wise comments, Uncle Iroh.''

''I have also missed your joyful spirit Lyra, and Lyra?''

''Yes?''

''Would you care to join me for some Jasmine Tea?''

She smiled joyfully. ''Would I? I love Jasmine Tea, it's my favorite.''

''Then follow me. Oh, are you going by our ship or yours?'' He asked.

''By your ship. My ship will settle here in the meantime. As soon as, Zuko captures an Avatar or any other Avatar. I will follow behind you, on my ship.'' Iroh nodded.

As the two enjoyed their Jasmine Tea, everything seemed peaceful and settled until the ship stopped. Lyra and Iroh didn't seem bothered with the commotion on the ship but Lyra was eager to know what type of Avatar, Zuko had sighted.

''Excuse me, Uncle Iroh. I must leave now,'' Lyra stated, as she finished her cup of tea. ''Thank you for the tea.'' She bowed and left the room.

''Life for my nephew is going to be quite interesting, with Lyra around again,'' Iroh smiled and continued drinking his tea.

In terrified silence, the women, the children, and the elderly waited for the Fire Nation Ship to appear. Everyone in the village held their breaths watching Sokka, who stood on top on the snowy walls that protected their village, with his weapons ready.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and rumble. The rumbling caused Sokka's watch tower to crumble. Everyone gasped. Their gasps grew louder when the form of a giant ship emerged from the fog before the tribe, heading right towards them.

''Oh man,'' Sokka complained, as his watch tower fell again, the second time that day.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara screamed.

He didn't seem to hear her; he was too distracted by the ship moving towards him. The ship crashed into the shore sending Sokka flying backwards. Katara and the rest of the village moved closer to one another for comfort and safety.

The warship finally stopped and a large plank steadily fell from the bow of the boat, almost hitting Sokka. Soon, six soldiers descended from the ship, following one particular soldier, with a scar.

Sokka let out a war cry and ran up to the scarred solider. But the scarred solider kicked the club away from Sokka's hands and also kicked Sokka, who landed on the snow. The other soldiers stopped as the scarred solider walked forward as he eyed the villagers. Looking for the Water Avatar.

''Where are you hiding him?'' he asked the villager but no-one moved or replied. So, he decided to grab Gran-Gran by the scruff of her jacket, to explain his question further. ''He'd be about this age. A complete Master of Water-Bending?'' But no-one had no idea what he was talking about and he never knew that. He let go of Gran-Gran and used his fire bending to show, he meant business. ''I know you are hiding him.''

Soon, Sokka grabbed his club again and tried to attack the scarred solider but the solider dodged it and tripped Sokka, causing him to fall again. The solider used some of his fire bending to attack Sokka but Sokka rolled away before the fire reached him and he threw his boomerang to the solider. The solider ducked allowing the boomerang to disappear into the sky.

''Show no fear!'' a little boy told Sokka, as he tossed him a spear. Skilfully and obliged, Sokka caught the spear and jumped to his feet. He attempted attacking the scarred solider again but his efforts were in vain.

The scarred solider swiped his armored arm swiftly, breaking the sharp stone, on the tip of the spear. He then, snapped the lower part of the spear into half before snatching it from Sokka. The solider hit the warrior a couple of times on the head, with the end of the spear making Sokka, fall on his backside and slide backwards.

''Now, Zuko. That's no way to treat the only warrior of the Southern Water tribe''

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
